Marco's Choice
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Marco finally gets a date with Jackie Lynn Thomas, and from there, romance blossoms. But another girl enters the equation, and Marco is presented with a difficult choice...
1. Tongue Tied

**Marco's Choice**

 **Chapter One: Tongue Tied**

Star Butterfly, wearing her sea green dress, was lying on the couch of the Diazes' living room, balancing her wand on her nose. She had been living on Earth for two years now, and had seen plenty of action during that time. But at the moment, it was a dull, quiet day, and she was entertaining herself any way she could, hence the nose balancing.

"Five more seconds, and it's a new record!" She told herself.

Marco then entered the house.

"Ugh!" He slammed the door behind him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Star sat up, her wand dropping onto her lap.

"What's wrong, Marco?" She asked. "Who's stupid?"

"It's... Jackie." Marco sighed, referring to his long-time crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Jackie's stupid?" Star frowned.

"No!" Marco growled. "Look, I ran into her after school. I wanted to tell her how I feel, and ask her out, but... I couldn't get the words out, so I just stood there, mumbling like a doofus!"

"Oh, Marco..." Star shook her head sadly.

Marco had made great strides in talking to Jackie over the years. But when it come to actually speaking from the heart, he just wasn't there yet.

"I'm such an idiot." Marco groaned. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "Why can't I just tell her how I feel?"

"I could tell her." Star suggested.

"No, no way!" Marco yelled.

"Why not?" Star asked.

"Because... because I want her to hear it from me." Marco insisted.

"That's nice and all... except she won't be hearing it at all the way you're going!" Star nudged him.

"I know." Marco frowned. "Please don't tell Jackie. I know it's stupid, but it's got to be me. No matter how long it takes..."

"Okay." Star put her hand on Marco's shoulder. "I won't tell her."

"Thanks, Star." Marco smiled weakly.

"Hey, what are besties for?" Star beamed.

That night, Star lay awake in bed, racking her brains for some way to help Marco admit his feelings to Jackie. Suddenly, it hit her.

 _'Maybe I could... Yeah, that's it!'_ She thought, giddy. _'I am so smart! Hang in there, Marco. Matchmaker Star's gonna help set you up good...'_

The next morning, Star, wearing her blue outfit, could barely keep herself from jumping for joy.

"What are you so happy about?" Marco asked.

"Oh, nothing." Star shrugged. "Just that I've figured out a way for you to tell Jackie how you feel about her!"

"Really?" Marco's face lit up for a moment... before turning into a frown. "Wait a second. Is this going to be one of your crazy ideas that ends up causing bigger problems than it solves?"

"Of course not!" Star snorted. "Trust me, this is a perfect, can't fail plan."

"So what is this 'can't fail plan'?" Marco asked.

"Ah-ah, not just yet." Star put a finger to his lips. "You'll find out when the time comes."

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound suspicious at all..." Marco rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Star suddenly shoved Marco through the door. "We're gonna be late for school!"

As Marco and Star boarded the bus, Marco saw Jackie sitting near the back. She waved at Marco, who weakly waved back, their last encounter still painfully fresh in his mind.

Once they got to school, they went through their classes as normal, though Marco couldn't help but notice Star being more fidgety than usual. She was barely staying in her chair, staring at the wall clock with a huge grin on her face. Marco could only guess it had something to do with the "plan" she had in mind.

 _'I must be nuts for going along with this.'_ He thought, before glancing at Jackie. As ever, her beauty struck a chord within his heart. _'But what choice do I have?'_

As the school day ended, the students filed out of Echo Creek Academy. Marco started to wonder if Star was even going to put her so-called plan into action, when she suddenly grabbed him by the hoodie, pulling him back.

"What was that for?" Marco growled.

"Look." Star pointed.

Marco turned to see Jackie nearby.

"There she is!" Star grinned. "Time to put the plan into action!"

"And, uh... what is the plan, exactly?" Marco asked.

"This." Star suddenly pointed her wand at Marco. " _Tongueus Twistus Truthus_!"

"What are you-gakk!" Marco croaked mid-sentence, as a beam of magic struck his tongue. The muscle twisted and curled in on itself, before returning to normal. "What... what was that?!"

"Let me answer that question with a question." Star smirked. "Marco, what do you put in your nacho cheese?"

"Just a little pinch of parmesan, and a touch of mozzarella-wait, why did I just say that?" Marco gulped, having never divulged his recipe before.

"It worked!" Star grinned. "My truth spell worked!"

"Truth spe- oh, no..." Marco cringed.

"Oh, yes!" Star nodded. "Now you can tell Jackie exactly how you feel!"

"But... but..." Marco spluttered. "Star, this isn't-"

"Here comes Jackie!" Star squeed, as Jackie drew near. "Go get her, tiger!"

"Star, don't-!" Marco started to protest, but Star simply shoved him into Jackie's path.

"Oh. Hey, Marco." Jackie smiled pleasantly.

"Uh... hi, Jackie." Marco said nervously, terrified of what might spill out of his mouth. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Jackie nodded. "Gorgeous."

"But it's nowhere near as gorgeous as you." Marco blurted out.

"Huh?" Jackie did a double take. "Did you just say I was gorgeous?"

"Yes!" Marco found himself saying. "I mean, you're the most beautiful girl in school!"

"You really think so?" Jackie smiled, a blush tinting her freckled cheeks.

"I do." Marco smiled in spite of himself. "And you're so cool, and really nice, and you have the prettiest eyes."

"Thanks, Marco." Jackie blushed even harder. "I never knew you felt this way about me..."

"Actually, I've been crushing on you since kindergarten." Marco confessed. "I've just... never been able to tell you until now. I've always wanted to ask you out on a date, but I've was afraid you'd say 'no', or worse." He hung his head. "If you don't want to go, I'll understand."

"Actually... that sounds nice." Jackie smiled.

"It does?" Marco looked up. "You'd... you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jackie asked. "You're the nicest guy I know. And right now, the sweetest."

"Really?" Marco smiled, hardly believing his long-time crush was saying such words.

"Really." Jackie kissed him on the cheek. "I've got family stuff at home to do today, but I'm totally free after school tomorrow. Maybe we could drop by the smoothie place together?"

"That... that would be perfect." Marco said, giddy with joy.

"Awesome." Jackie beamed. "See you then!"

Jackie raced off on her skateboard, casting an adoring look Marco's way.

"Ohhhh, yeah!" Star suddenly leapt in, grabbing Marco by the shoulders. "I told you it'd work, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Marco nodded. "But I wasn't nearly that confident. I mean, considering how many of your other plans have ended in total disaster..."

"Yeah, I know." Star nodded.

"And not just disaster." Marco continued. "We're talking utter catastrophe."

"Yeah, yeah..." Star scowled, annoyed.

Apocalyptic, even..." Marco added.

"Okay, that's enough of the truth for one day." Star pouted. " _Tongueus Twistus Talkus_!"

A beam of magic struck Marco's tongue. After more painful contortions, Marco regained the ability to reign in the truth.

"But still, thanks, Star." Marco hugged his best friend. "Because of you, I finally got a date with Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

"Yeah, you did!" Star jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Wait..." Marco froze, as the full enormity of the situation hit him. "I've got a date with Jackie Lynn Thomas! What'll I wear? What'll I say? What if something goes wrong?"

"Oh, boy..." Star sighed, as Marco continued panicking. "Relax, Marco. You'll do just fine. Just be yourself, and Jackie can't help but like you."

"You think so?" Marco asked.

"I know so." Star grinned. "You're gonna give Jackie a date to remember. A date she'll never forget."

"That's the plan." Marco nodded. "But considering the track record for plans around here, that's easier said than done..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(Star vs. the Forces of Evil and all associated characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney.)_


	2. The Date

**Marco's Choice**

 **Chapter Two: The Date**

Marco continued to stress about his upcoming date with Jackie all through the rest of the afternoon, evening, and even the following morning.

"What if it tanks?" Marco fretted over his cereal. "What if I say or do something that makes Jackie hate me?"

"Like what?" Star frowned, at the moment wearing her dark green dress.

"I don't know!" Marco blurted out. "Just... something!"

"Marco, relax." Star rolled her eyes. "You're worrying over nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing?!" Marco snarled, a mad glint in his eyes. "We're talking about me going on a date with the girl of my dreams! If I mess up, it's all over! I wouldn't call that 'nothing'!"

"Yeah..." Star said awkwardly. "But come on, it won't be as bad as all that. Jackie really likes you. And let's face it, you're way too nice a guy to do anything bad enough to make her hate you. You'll do fine. Trust me."

"...I know you're right, Star." Marco sighed. "But I just can't stop myself from worrying. What if I can't say anything to her?"

"I could help you with that." Star smirked, holding up her wand.

"No thanks." Marco pushed the wand away.

"Aw, come on!" Star grinned. "It worked before!"

"Yeah, it did." Marco admitted. "But I can't just coast through things on your magic. I've got to do this myself. Besides, if this _does_ work, and Jackie wants another date, we could be..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Going steady. It'll be a dream come true..."

"And it _will_ come true, Marco." Star encouraged him. "Just be your regular, awesome self, and she can't help but like you."

"You make it sound so simple." Marco declared.

"Because it is." Star told him. "No more pining for her from afar, because now you'll be spending time with her from a-near."

"Yeah, maybe..." Marco frowned. "But after pining after Jackie for so long, you can't really blame me for worrying that things won't turn out okay."

"Guess not." Star shrugged. "But you won't know how the things'll turn out until you actually do it." She stood up. "Now come on. Sooner we get to school, the sooner we leave... and you can go on your date."

"Great..." Marco reluctantly followed Star out of the kitchen and through the front door.

Despite Star's words, Marco spent most of the day in a state of worry and anxiety, terrified that the date with Jackie would end in disaster. At the end of the day, the school bell rang, and Marco realised that the time had come.

"Guess it's time." He said nervously.

"Hey, you're gonna do just fine." Star encouraged him. "I know you will. You are Marco Diaz, and you are awesome! You _can_ pull this off, trust me!"

"Thanks, Star." Marco hugged his best friend. "I can always count on you to believe in me."

"What are besties for?" Star returned the hug. "Now get going, lover boy. Don't want to keep the lovely Miss Thomas waiting, do we?"

"Definitely not." Marco nodded. "Being late is just one of the things I was worried about..."

Marco rushed away, leaving Star to wave him off.

"Good luck!" She called.

Marco made his way to the smoothie bar. Jackie was already there, waiting for him outside. Marco was once again struck by how beautiful she was, and how the moment he had longed for had finally come to pass.

 _'Okay, this is it.'_ Marco swallowed hard, then marched over to Jackie, trying to look as relaxed as possible. _'No turning back now...'_

"H-hi, Jackie." He said nervously.

"Hey, Marco." Jackie smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Marco said breathlessly. "...Shall we?"

"Yep." Jackie nodded.

They entered the smoothie shop together. As was to be expected during after-school hours, there was a fair amount of their fellow students inside, sitting at the tables, or at the counter.

"So, what kind of smoothie would you like?" Marco asked. "I'll pay, by the way."

"What a gentleman." Jackie grinned. "I'll have a passion fruit smoothie. And while you're buying, I'll find us somewhere to sit."

"Sounds like a plan." Marco nodded.

After purchased his and Jackie's smoothies (his being an orange and pineapple one), Marco spotted Jackie sitting at a table in the corner of the building, and quickly joined her.

"Okay, one passion fruit smoothie." He handed it to her.

"Thanks, Marco." Jackie smiled.

As Jackie took the cup, her hand touched Marco's, sending a shiver down Marco's arm.

"Cheers." She grinned, holding up her cup.

"Cheers." Marco tapped his cup against hers.

For a moment, the two drank their smoothies through the straws. Marco was struck by the end to spark up a conversation.

 _'Come on, Marco.'_ He told himself. _'Talk to her about something. Anything!'_

"So, er... how did that family thing go yesterday?" Marco asked hesitantly.

"Eh, so-so." Jackie shrugged. "Honestly, we were just celebrating my cousin's graduation. You'd think he'd gotten into Harvard, the way he was bragging..." She took another sip from her smoothie. "Hey, I've been wondering... what made you finally decide to tell me how you feel?"

"Well, if we're both being honest... Star cast a truth-telling spell on me." Marco confessed. "It finally let me tell you about how I feel about you. How I've _always_ felt about you."

"So you've always had a crush on me?" Jackie asked. "From way back in kindergarten?"

"Yeah..." Marco admitted. "But I was so nervous, I just settled for those daily nods of ours for so long. Then the texts... I guess deep down, I thought a girl like you wouldn't ever go for a guy like me."

"Well, that would explain something I've been wondering for a while." Jackie mused.

"What's that?" Marco asked.

"How a nice guy like didn't already have a girlfriend." Jackie smiled. "Never imagined it was because you only had eyes for me."

"Well, it's true." Marco nodded. "I was so worried that you'd never feel the same way. Even now, I'm worried that I'm gonna do or say something that'll ruin everything, and lose any chance I have with you forever..."

"Marco, relax." Jackie chuckled. "I'm having a good time, don't worry."

"You are?" Marco gaped.

"Sure." Jackie grinned. "Why wouldn't I be? You're a sweet guy. Funny, too. And cool."

"Cool?" Marco frowned.

"Oh, yeah!" Jackie nodded. "You're always doing awesome stuff. Like the time you knocked out that three-eyed monster driving Brittney's party bus."

"Oh, that..." Marco smiled. "That's right, you were there... Honestly, most of that night's a blur. My motion sickness was really bad."

"Well, I remembered it." Jackie declared. "It was a sweet knockout. Just one hit. Nice."

"Yeah, I guess I _do_ sound pretty great, when you put it like that..." Marco said humbly.

"And you're a really nice guy." Jackie added. "Any girl would be lucky to have you. And it's kind of flattering, knowing you were only interested in me all this time."

"Really?" Marco beamed. "I always worried it might come off as a little creepy."

"Not to me." Jackie placed her free hand on Marco's.

"G-good to know." Marco stuttered, once again tingling at Jackie's touch. He curled his fingers around Jackie's hand, gently squeezing him. For a moment, he feared he may have gone too far, but the warm smile on Jackie's face said otherwise. Her sea-green eyes locked with his brown ones, sending another shiver of warmth through him. "Really good..."

"You know, I'm not the only one with pretty eyes." Jackie purred. "Yours aren't half-bad either."

"Thanks." Marco blushed. "And... I've always thought your freckles were really cute."

"Oh, really?" Jackie chuckled. "Not as cute as that mole of yours..."

"Guess we're both real lookers, huh?" Marco grinned.

"For sure." Jackie smirked.

Marco and Jackie shared more loving words, while enjoying their smoothies. Once their cups were empty, the couple exited the shop.

"Well, guess this is it for now." Marco smiled. "It was a good date... right?"

"It really was." Jackie nodded. "And we've gotta do it again... soon. And definitely more often."

"Really?" Marco smiled. "You mean like... going steady?"

"Yeah." Jackie pressed her lips against Marco's. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Wow..." Marco sighed, blushing luminously.

"See you at school tomorrow." Jackie smiled the most amazing smile Marco had ever seen.

As Jackie walked away, Marco was overcome with happiness and elation, as the fact of the matter sunk in.

"I'm going steady with Jackie Lynn-Thomas." He realised. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

Marco rushed home, overjoyed. Star was once again in the living room to greet him.

"So, how'd it go?" Star asked, surmising from the wide grin on Marco's face that it could only be good news.

"It was incredible!" Marco whooped. "It all went so well. Turns out I was worried over nothing!"

"Imagine that..." Star rolled her eyes.

"And now, Jackie is officially my girlfriend!" Marco cheered. "She even kissed me, right on the lips!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Star chuckled. "Way to go, lover boy!"

"It's almost too good to be real." Marco sighed happily.

"Well, it _is_ real." Star smiled. "After all those years, you've finally captured Jackie's heart. Does it feel as good as you hoped it would?"

"Actually, it feels even better." Marco announced. "And it couldn't have happened without you. Thanks, Star. You're the best bestie a guy could have."

"Aw, I just gave you a little push in the right direction." Star smiled modestly. "You're the one who made that date a success. It was all you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Marco grinned. "And right about being myself."

"I told you she'd like you just the way you are." Star bragged.

"Enough to actually want to keep dating me." Marco smirked, as he headed up the stairs to his room. "Me dating Jackie. This is going to change everything..."

"...Everything?" Star frowned, suddenly worried. "You don't mean everything, everything... right?"

But Marco was already out of earshot, leaving Star to worry about what he'd meant by that...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(Star vs. the Forces of Evil and all associated characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney.)_


	3. One Is The Loneliest Number

**Marco's Choice**

 **Chapter Three: One Is The Loneliest Number...**

In the days and weeks that followed, Marco and Jackie were practically inseparable. At school, they would walk down the halls and eat lunch together. They would go for walks in the local park, play at the local mini-golf side by side, and indulge in several other romantic activities, both loving every second of it.

At first, Star was happy Marco was so happy. But as time passed, she noticed that he was spending more time with Jackie and less with her. As a consequence, Star's dimensional scissors were being used less and less. Without Marco, trips to exciting new dimensions didn't really seem that exciting. Some days, Star barely had time to spend with Marco at all. The more time passed, the more Star started to feel left out.

One afternoon, Star (in dark green dress) was lying on the sofa, utterly bored. As she lay in her stupor, Marco returned home.

"Oh, there you are." Star said flatly. "Let me guess. Been on another date with Jackie?"

"You guess correctly." Marco smiled. "These last few weeks have been amazing." He sighed happily. "Just me and Jackie, being boyfriend and girlfriend... It's so wonderful..."

"Yeah, you and Jackie..." Star frowned.

"Huh?" Marco asked.

"Nothing." Star shrugged. "So, you up for a quick trip before dinner? I found this awesome dimension with flying pillows!"

"Oh..." Marco frowned. "That does sound like fun, but Jackie and me went for a walk in the park after school, so I'm kinda tired right now. We could check it some other time, though."

"Yeah, sure." Star said in a pseudo-positive tone. "It's not like the flying pillow dimension's going anywhere, right?"

"Right." Marco nodded. "Thanks for understanding. You really are a good friend."

"Yeah, I know." Star nodded.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Marco walked upstairs.

"At least one of us is still a good friend..." Star pouted.

The next morning, Star and Marco were waiting for the school bus, having a talk about old times as they did so.

"Remember that dimension filled with talking pies?" Star grinned.

"You bet I do." Marco chuckled. "They all went nuts after we took a couple of bites out of one of them."

"I was picking bits of fruit and crust out of my hair for days!" Star guffawed.

"Boy, that was a crazy day." Marco chuckled. "Even crazier than usual, actually."

"But still fun." She grinned. "We always have so much fun together."

"Yeah." Marco nodded.

Star was starting to feel better. Just hanging out and having fun with Marco made her feel like the old days were back.

Unfortunately, the feeling didn't last long. Once they boarded the bus, Jackie waved to Marco.

"Hey, Marco!" She called. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Marco grinned, sitting beside Jackie.

"Should've seen that coming..." Star frowned.

Star found a seat of her own, near the back of the bus, and sat down with a huff. While she had always liked Jackie, she was starting to resent how much of Marco's time and attention she was drawing. A part of her hated feeling that way, but her resentment won out over it.

 _'I guess now I know what Marco meant when he said everything was going to change.'_ She thought. _'I never imagined it would mean losing my best friend...'_

After they reached Echo Creek Academy, Marco and Jackie got off the bus together, holding hands as they walked to class. Star followed behind them.

 _'If they like holding hands so much, maybe I should just use a spell to fuse those hands together.'_ She thought bitterly. _'No, then I'd never get to spend any time with Marco. Not with Jackie there all the time. Back to the drawing board, Butterfly...'_

As they took their seats, Jackie blew a kiss Marco's way. Marco mimed "catching" it, patting his chest with the same hand. Star, who saw the whole thing, could only roll her eyes in annoyance.

Things only got worse as the day progressed; Marco and Jackie sat together at lunch, painted each other for art class, and even shared a kiss under the bleachers during gym class. As the end of school rang, Star held out hope that their interactions might end for the day, but those hopes were quickly dashed...

"Wanna go get a smoothie?" Jackie asked Marco.

 _'Oh no...'_ Star thought.

"Sure." Marco smiled. He turned in Star's direction. "Hey, Star. Let my folks know I'll be a little late again, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Star muttered.

"Thanks." Marco grinned, as he and Jackie walked away. "See ya later!"

"Sure, later..." Star frowned.

Once she got home, Star informed Marco's parents that Marco was on a date with Jackie.

"Another date?" Angie cooed. "Our little guy sure is a ladies' man."

"He takes after his father, don't you think?" Rafael cuddled his wife.

"Oh, Rafael..." Angie giggled.

Having had her fill of lovey-dovey moments for the day, Star went up to her room, and flopped down on her bed.

 _'I don't know how much more of this I can take.'_ She thought.

Some time later, the door to Star's room opened, and Marco entered.

"Hey, Star." He smiled.

"Oh, so you _do_ remember me." Star scowled. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Um... what?" Marco frowned. "...Star, are you okay?"

"Don't pretend you care." Star turned away.

"What do you mean, 'pretend'?" Marco asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm surprised you've noticed." Star growled. "What with you spending practically every waking minute with Jackie..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Marco asked.

"You really wanna know?" Star growled. "Well, here's my problem: Ever since you starting dating Jackie, you've been spending all of your time with her!"

"Well, I wouldn't say _all_ my time..." Marco muttered.

"And what about me?" Star asked. "Your bestie. We've barely hung out at all these past few weeks!"

"Of course we have." Marco countered. "Just... not as much as we used to."

"Exactly!" Star yelled. "Because you and Jackie are too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other!"

"Well, yeah." Marco nodded. "That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do, you know."

"Well, I'm sick of it!" Star snarled. "That Jackie's so clingy, having you go with her everywhere..."

"Yeah, because she likes spending time with me." Marco pointed.

"A little too much time, if you ask me." Star snorted.

"Why are you so down on Jackie all of a sudden?" Marco frowned. "You're the one who helped get us together, remember?"

"Yeah, well..." Star hesitated for a moment, before angrily blurting out "I'm starting to wish I hadn't! Maybe then you'd still want to hang out with me, and not spend all day around dumb old Jackie!"

"Okay, that's it." Marco scowled. "I'm not going to just stand here and let you insult the love of my live!"

"Wow, she's really got you whipped." Star sneered. "I bet you'd roll over and beg if she told you to."

"...You know what, I don't have to stand here and take this." Marco shook his head. "When you're done acting all crazy, let me know."

"Hah!" Star laughed flatly. "Like I'd even have a chance, with you hanging around Jackie like a lovesick puppy all the time!"

"Well, it sures beats having to deal with you right now!" Marco scowled.

Marco stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Star grabbed her pillow, and screamed into it. She then lay on her bed, alone with her anger.

 _'Stupid Marco.'_ She thought venomously. _'Stupid Jackie. If you ask me, they can have each other...'_

Star remained on her bed for the next hour or so, her anger slowly ebbing. With each passing minute, she started to regret the things she said to Marco. She got up and walked over to her dressing table, gazing at the picture of Marco and herself lodged in the frame of its mirror.

 _'Way to go, Star.'_ She thought. _'You've driven your best friend away.'_ She glared at her reflection. _'What is wrong with me, anyway? Why did I just lose it like that?'_ She sighed heavily. _'Guess I never realised just how great it is being friends with Marco until he wasn't around anymore. And now he's_ _ _really not going to want to spend more time with me. Not after that royal temper tantrum._ '_

Star stood stalk still for a moment, hating the feelings of loneliness coursing through her.

 _'I've gotta fix this.'_ She thought. _'If I even can...'_

The repentant young princess left her room, and walked over to Marco's, knocking on the door.

"Marco?" She said quietly.

"Go away." Marco's muffled voice replied.

"Marco, I... I'm sorry." Star sighed. "I really am. I'm sorry I insulted Jackie, and you. Please, just let me in."

For a moment, there was silence. Star felt as if her plea had failed... until she heard the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened, Marco standing inside.

"This had better be good." He said flatly. Seeing the morose expression on her face, his own softened. "What's been going on with you?"

"I... I... I've been feeling left out, that's what." Star admitted. "You're spending all this time with Jackie, and hardly any with me. I miss having you around, just hanging out and having fun."

"Oh." Marco noted. "I guess I have been spending a lot of time with Jackie. I've been so happy that we're finally together, I guess I got carried away."

"You're not the only one." Star sighed."I really lost it back there, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Marco said honestly. "But maybe I _was_ a little sensitive about Jackie."

"I shouldn't have said that." Star admitted. "I was just being petty." She sighed again. "Look, you're not just my best friend, Marco. You're _the_ best friend I've ever had. I guess I was afraid that we were drifting apart..."

"That would never happen." Marco smiled. "You're still really important to me, you know."

"Really?" Star smiled hopefully. "What about Jackie?"

"Who says I can't have two important ladies in my life?" Marco grinned. "You're the best friend I've ever had too."

"Thanks, Marco." Star grinned. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"No doubt." Marco admitted. "But you really should have told me you were feeling left out. Just because I like spending time with Jackie doesn't mean I'd knowingly neglect our friendship."

"I probably should have known that." Star said sheepishly. "Boy, do I feel dumb..."

"Forget about it." Marco grinned. "So, how about that trip to the dimension of flying pillows tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Star cheered, before catching herself. "I mean, if you and Jackie wouldn't prefer to just hang out. I mean, we could always save it for another time.."

"It's okay." Marco smiled. "Trust me, Jackie will understand if I'd like to spend the afternoon with my bestie."

"I always liked her..." Star smirked. "...So, we're cool?"

"Frosty." Marco nodded.

"Hugs!" Star hugged Marco tightly, and Marco returned the favor.

Star smiled widely. Her doubts had been quashed, as Marco had proven that they were still besties. Star was so happy, she could feel a warm fuzziness right in her stomach. All was right with the world again...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(Star vs. the Forces of Evil and all associated characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney.)_


	4. Green Isn't Your Color

**Marco's Choice**

 **Chapter Four: Green Isn't Your Color**

Nearly a week after Star's meltdown and reconcilliation with Marco, the young princess (wearing her sea green dress) was walking down the halls of Echo Creek Academy, feeling quite content. Marco had been true to his word, making sure to allocate some time for his best friend every day. Star's dimensional scissors were finally seeing some action again, taking them to all sorts of fun dimensions. It felt like old times: just Star and Marco, besties, hanging out and having fun.

Now that she was happy again, Star was confused at how she could have reacted to Marco spending so much time with Jackie in such a way.

 _'What was up with that?'_ She wondered, not for the first time, as she walked through the halls of the school. _'Why'd I get so angry about Marco spending more time with Jackie than with me? I almost made Pony Head's possessiveness look normal. That's not who I am. I don't mind friends spending time with other friends. Poor Marco. I must have sounded like a total raging jerkface...'_

She was especially regretful of her bitterness toward Jackie, who had never been anything but nice to her.

 _'I don't even why I said all those nasty things about her.'_ She shook her head. _'Jackie's cool. She's fun. She's great. She-'_

As Star rounded a corner, she was greeted with the sight of Marco and Jackie leaning against Jackie's locker, kissing each other deeply.

Star froze in place. Though she had never seen the two of them kissing like that before, she had assumed doing so would have given her a warm, fuzzy feeling. But what she was feeling at the moment was more like a blazing inferno in her stomach. Star grit her teeth, as a great fury suddenly welled up within her, focused entirely on Jackie.

 _'She's a no-good hussy!'_ She snarled inwardly.

As Marco and Jackie parted, Star moved around the corridor at top speed. She then peeked over the side, noting that they were still a little too close for her liking.

"So... does this mean you like my present?" Marco grinned.

"I love it." Jackie held up her hand, allowing Star to see a seashell-shaped charm on a bracelet hanging around her wrist, no doubt the present Marco had gotten her. "Hope it didn't set you back too much."

"Hey, only the best for my girlfriend." Marco grinned.

"You're so sweet." Jackie kissed him on the cheek.

 _'Blech...'_ Star cringed.

"See you at the smoothie shop after school?" Marco asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Jackie beamed.

As Jackie walked away, she rounded the corridor. Star quickly attempted to look nonchant, whistling a jaunty tune while leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Star." Jackie smiled. "Good to see ya."

"You too, Jackie." Star smiled back fakely. "Not..." She added under her breath.

"Later." Jackie waved as she continued walking.

Star glared at Jackie's back, overcome with anger. Once Jackie was out of sight, the anger faded, and Star was struck by guilt once more.

 _'What was that?'_ She asked herself. _'What's going on in your head, Butterfly?'_

For the rest of the day, Star flip-flopped between anger and confusion.

 _'What is happening to me?'_ She fretted as she headed home from school. _'Why am I still so angry at Jackie?'_

Suddenly, the image of Jackie and Marco kissing popped up in her head, with the anger returning instantly. Star gritted her teeth in a scowl. But then, the image in her head changed; Instead of Jackie kissing Marco, it was Star herself.

 _'Wait, what?'_ Star stopped in her tracks. _'Did I just think that? No, it can't be...'_

Star tried to shake off the strange image, but she couldn't stop herself from continuing to focus on it. She even found herself thinking about what it would be like to press her lips against Marco's...

 _'Stop that!'_ She bopped herself on the head with her wand. _'Marco's my best friend. I don't feel that way about him... do I?'_

As much as she tried to stop it, Star's mind put her on a very unsettling train of thought. She and Marco had been through a lot together, and she felt closer to him than she had to any other person in her life.

 _'But that doesn't mean I love him.'_ Star scoffed at her own thoughts.

As if in response, Star's mind brought her back to the night of the Blood Moon Ball, when a disguised Marco pulled her into a dance. She remembered feeling so enamoured with her mysterious dance partner, until Marco revealed himself.

While Star was reeling from that revelation, Tom had attempted to incinerate Marco. Star put aside her shock to deal with Tom. After that, the shock was replaced by annoyance that Marco had seen fit to follow her, and not let her handle things herself. And when they reconciled, there was the odd moment where they spoke in unison. After that unsettling display, they decided to turn in soon after, any thoughts about their dance driven from Star's mind by exhaustion.

 _'Boy that was a crazy night.'_ Star thought. _'So much happened in so little time...'_

Some time after that, Marco had been kidnapped and held for ransom by Toffee. Star had been determined to rescue him, which at the time she felt had been spurred on by guilt over a quarrel they'd had earlier. Star had seldom treated a fight with monsters so seriously, but was willing to go all out to save her friend, even to the point of sacrificing her wand.

 _'I was ready to give up my wand to save him.'_ She thought. _'That's what friends do, right?'_

But a part of Star was starting to think simple friendship had been the true motivator of her actions. Perhaps subconsciously, she had already started to develop feelings for him, feelings that had laid under the surface for all this time.

 _'No, that's crazy.'_ She shook her head. _'Even if I did have those feelings, I couldn't hide them from myself all this time..'_

With a jolt, Star considered the possibility that all her anger towards Marco spending so much time with Jackie wasn't because she missed her best friend, but because she was jealous of Jackie for having Marco's affections.

 _'Maybe I really do like Marco... that way.'_ Star frowned. _'But even if I did, he doesn't return those feelings. And anyway, he's with Jackie. Cool, awesome, perfect Jackie...'_

Star scowled once again.

 _'So just forget.'_ She told herself. _'You and Marco are friends, Star. That's all you're ever gonna be. Better to accept it, and move on...'_

Of course, such an idea was easier to think than to implement. Seeing Marco with Jackie every day was harder to stomach then Star thought. And even when they weren't together, Marco, though still keeping his promise to hang out with Star every day, would inevitably zip off for his dates with Jackie. Not even their other-dimensional adventures together could soothe Star's woes. If anything, spending time with Marco, just the two of them, made it even harder for Star to keep her feelings bottled up. She would try to distance herself from Marco, avoiding any physical contact.

One afternoon, the two returned from a trip to a dimension with giant, flying chinchillas, which the natives raced. Star and Marco ended up taking part in one such race, riding a particularly speedy fellow named "Streak". They had ultimately won, and earned a pyramid shaped trophy for their troubles.

"Oh-hoh, that was amazing!" Marco chuckled, still a little diorientated from the ride, the trophy in his arms. "I nearly puked back there!"

"Yeah, and we won, too!" Star smiled. "We showed those other riders who's boss!"

In her joy, she made to hug Marco, but caught herself just before she made contact. She stepped back instead, lowering her arms awkwardly.

"Star, are you feeling okay?" Marco asked. "It's just... this is usually the part where you say 'hugs' and squeeze me like a stuffed animal."

"Yeah, I'm... I'm not really feeling it today." Star muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Marco frowned, putting down the trophy. "You've been kinda... off lately. Is there some kind of problem you've got going on?"

"It's nothing, really." Star shook her head.

"Come on, Star." Marco placed his hand on Star's shoulder, sending a tingle through her body. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Thanks, Marco." Star smiled. "You're always such a good friend to me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, what are besties for?" Marco grinned.

"Yeah, besties." Star's face fell. "That's us. Always have been, always will be..."

"And that's good, right?" Marco smiled.

"Well..." Star bit her lip.

"Well, what?" Marco frowned.

Star looked directly into Marco's brown eyes. Holding her feelings in was torture, but she couldn't admit them to him. She couldn't... could she?

"Star?" Marco asked, unnerved by her silent gaze. "Come on, tell me what's up."

"I... well..." Star gulped, unsure of what to do. "You see..."

"That's it." Marco urged. "Just get it all out into the open. You'll feel better, I promise."

Star, unable to contain herself any longer, acted on impulse. She placed her hands on Marco's cheeks, and pulled him forward, pressing her lips against his.

 _'Careful what you wish for, Diaz.'_ She thought. _'You wanted it all out in the open, you got it...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(Star vs. the Forces of Evil and all associated characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney.)_


	5. Torn

**Marco's Choice**

 **Chapter Five: Torn**

As Star pressed her lips against his, Marco's eyes widened in shock, then slowly closed, as in that moment, he lost himself in the sensation... but only for a moment. A second later, his eyes snapped back open, and he pulled himself away from Star.

"What was that?!" He spluttered, unable to believe what had just happened. "You... you just..."

"Yeah, I did." Star nodded. "I had to. I don't know how, or even exactly when, it happened, but... Marco, I think I'm in lo-"

"Stop." Marco said firmly. "Star, we're friends. Best friends. That's what we've always been. And besides, I'm dating Jackie, remember?"

"I know, I know!" Star groaned. "I didn't mean for this to happen. But I can't help how I feel. And I've been holding these feelings in for days! Then you looked me right in the eyes and told me to get it 'all out in the open', and I just couldn't stop myself!"

Marco was quiet for a moment, as it all sunk in.

"...You had no right to spring this on me, Star." He said angrily. "What do you think Jackie would say if she found out you kissed me?"

"Funnily enough, I don't much care." Star scowled, returning Marco's anger. "I put my heart on the line, and you yell at me for it? Thanks a lot, Diaz!"

"I'm sorry, Star." Marco sighed. "But my heart belongs to Jackie. This... can't happen."

"Fine!" Star spat. "Then go! Run to your precious Jackie! Don't mind me! And try not to step on the pieces of my broken heart on the way out!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Marco growled. "Like you said, I can't help how I feel. If you can't take the truth, then don't get mad at me!"

"Just get out!" Star yelled, pointing towards the door.

"Gladly!" Marco stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Star's anger dissipated after Marco left replaced by sorrow.

 _'Way to go, Butterfly.'_ She thought to herself. _'You've ruined everything. Not only does Marco not feel the same way you do, he probably won't even wanna be your friend anymore...'_

Star threw herself onto her bed, and buried her face in a pillow, as tears began to flow out of her eyes.

Meanwhile, Marco was still angered by what had just happened, but at the same time baffled by Star's actions.

 _'She kissed me!'_ He thought, unable to grasp the idea. _'Star. Kissed. Me! What was she thinking? We're besties, not a couple! This is way worse than the typical Star craziness. She shouldn't have done that! Not when I'm already dating Jackie!'_ He took a deep breath. _'Now we both have to live with it. Darn it, Star..'_

The next morning, the Diazes and Star gathered for breakfast. Star and Marco entered the room at the same time. They stopped as they looked at each other, then, without a single word, turned and headed for the dining table, each sitting as far away from the other as possible.

"Is something wrong, kids?" Angie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Marco said flatly.

"Me neither." Star pouted.

"Oh." Rafael frowned. "Well... enjoy your breakfast!"

Star and Marco quietly ate their pancakes, stubbornly refusing to look at each other. Marco finished first, put his dirty dish in the sink, then walked out of the kitchen. Despite his anger at Star, he was unable to stop himself from sneaking a glance at her as she poked at her food with a fork. Her eyes were red, a sure sign that she'd been crying. Marco felt a twinge of guilt. Despite everything, she was still his best friend, and he hated seeing her unhappy. But after what happened the day before, Marco had no clue how to fix things between them. In fact, he feared that things between them might never be the same again.

 _'I've got to do something.'_ He thought. _'I have to at least try to settle things with her.'_

Marco waited in the hall for Star to come out. As she walked by, he made his move.

"Star, I-" He started.

"Save it, Diaz." Star said bluntly, as she walked right past him.

"But I'm-" Marco spluttered.

"Just save it!" Star rushed upstairs. Seconds later, Marco heard the sound of her bedroom door slamming.

 _'Well, that went great.'_ Marco thought dejectedly.

Star spent almost the entire weekend in her room, only coming out for meals, and steadfastly refusing any attempts by Marco to reconcile. Marco felt awful about the whole thing. He felt like he had lost his best friend, and that he had to get her back.

 _'She'll have to talk to me sooner or later.'_ Marco thought. _'Especially since we have school tomorrow...'_

The next morning, as they got on the school bus, Marco tried to say something to Star, but she just ignored him, sitting as far back in the bus as she could. In class, though they still sat side by side, Star refused to look in Marco's direction, while Marco just stared at his desk, unsure of what he could possibly say to make things better. As the bell for the end of class rang, Star darted out ahead of everyone else, leaving Marco in the dust.

 _'Okay, maybe I need a new game plan.'_ Marco thought. _'But what? And what if that doesn't work? What if Star never talks to me again?'_

In the midst of his woes, Marco was joined by Jackie, who hugged him tightly.

"Hey, handsome." Jackie grinned.

"Oh. Hi, Jackie." Marco sighed.

"Nice greeting." Jackie frowned. "Good to know you're happy to see me."

"Sorry." Marco put an arm around her. "I'm always glad to see you. I've just... got something on my mind right now."

"What's up?" Jackie asked.

"It's... kinda personal." Marco shrugged. "You wouldn't want to hear it, anyway."

"Oh. Okay." Jackie frowned. "But you know I'm here for you if you need me, right?"

"Of course I do." Marco smiled. "Thanks."

"What are girlfriends for?" Jackie kissed him on the lips.

In spite of his anxiety, Marco welcomed the warm feeling of Jackie's lips against his. But suddenly, the memory of Star kissing Marco popped into his head, and he froze up.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked, as her lips parted from his.

"Nothing." Marco told her. "It's just that... personal business. It'll pass, though."

"Hope so." Jackie grinned. "Catch you later, okay?"

"You got it." Marco forced a smile.

As Jackie skateboarded down the hall, Marco focused on what had just happened.

 _'Why was I thinking about Star kissing me just then?'_ He thought.

The memory flashed before Marco's eyes once more. He remembered how it felt, and even found himself feeling as if it were better than any kiss Jackie had ever given him.

 _'What are you thinking, Diaz?'_ He asked himself. _'Star's your best friend! You don't feel that way about her!'_

But Marco's mind refused to believe him. It threw memories of the times Marco and Star had been closer than normal.

One stand-out was when Star was going through Mewberty. In her transformed state, she had flown off into the sky, and it looked like she was gone forever. For that brief, awful moment, Marco had been devastated.

 _'But that was just because I thought I'd lost my best friend.'_ Marco thought.

Then came exhibit B: the night of the Blood Moon Ball. When Marco saw Star in the gown she had donned for the Ball, he was momentarily awestruck. She looked incredible. Of course, at the time he was more concerned about stopping her from going, fearing Tom had foul play planned. When he was unable to talk her out of it, he felt utterly dejected. But then he decided to go down into the Underworld himself and get her out of there.

Once there, he had intended to find her, and lead her away from the Ball. But as he pulled her over, the light of the Blood Moon shone down on them. Marco still wasn't exactly sure why, but he had felt compelled to dance with Star under that ruby red light. It felt right, just dancing together under the moonlight, but Marco managed to pull himself together and reveal himself to Star, so they could both leave. Of course, the enraged Tom had attempted to incinerate him right after that. After Star saved him from Tom and gave him an earful for butting in, Marco had little room in his head for their dance... until now.

Marco thought about all the adventures they had been on together. The action, the excitement, the fun... he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather share those moments with. Star was the fun, most amazing girl Marco had ever met. He couldn't imagine life without her wild zaniness, her warm hugs, her big, blue eyes, her angelic voice...

 _'Oh no.'_ Marco gulped. _'No, no, no, no, no... Don't do this to me, brain.'_

But Marco's brain (or rather, his heart) wouldn't listen. It bombarded him with more tender moments between himself and Star, with special emphasis on the kiss. It was as if that one moment had set off a time-release charge in Marco's mind, blowing the door off a vault of hidden emotions.

 _'Come on Marco, knock it off!'_ He told himself. _'It doesn't matter how you feel about Star. You're dating Jackie Lynn Thomas. Remember her? The girl you've been pining after since kindergarten? After everything you went through to finally be with her, you can't just turn around and want another girl. I can't do that to Jackie. Never.'_

As Marco went through the rest of the school day, he was still ignored by Star, which he considered to be a good thing at the moment, due to his conflicting emotions.

 _'No, I have to talk to her.'_ He decided during the final class of the day. _'If I can convince her to be friends again, that'll be it. I can just push those other feelings deep down inside, and never have to think about them again...'_

As they returned home from school, Marco sat at the front of the bus, knowing that Star would sit at the back. Once the bus stopped near the Diaz residence, Marco leapt off and rushed inside. Star followed behind, slowly and sullenly. As she rushed the second floor, she found Marco standing in front of her door.

"Marco, move aside." She said firmly.

"I can't do that, Star." Marco retorted, just as firmly.

"Don't think I won't narwhal blast you out of the way." Star held up her wand threateningly. "Because I will."

"Star, please." Marco looked Star in the eyes. The image of their kiss flashed in his mind's eye, but he did his best to ignore it. "I just want us to be friends again."

Star lowered her wand.

"I want that too." She admitted. "But after what I did, how can we just go back to the way we were?"

"We could try?" Marco said hopefully.

"But my feelings haven't changed." Star sighed. "You know what it's like to be so hung up on someone, and how it feels when it looks like they don't return the feeling?"

"...Yeah, I do." Marco hung his head. He knew Star was referring to his long-standing feelings for Jackie, but he could relate to those words in a different way at the moment.

"I _do_ want us to be friends again." Star repeated. "But I think I just need some time to get my head on straight. Can you give me that?"

"...Oh, course." Marco stepped to one side, leaving the door clear.

"Thank, Marco." Star smiled lightly.

"Anything... for a friend." Marco nodded.

"Yeah... friend." Star murmured. "That's me..."

Star entered her room, closing the door behind her. Marco stared at the door. That morning, he would've have been overjoyed that they were finally speaking again, and that his plan to talk Star into being friends again had partially succeeded. But at the moment, he felt hollow. Being just friends with Star didn't feel like enough any more.

 _'No, it is enough.'_ Marco told himself as he headed into his own room. _'It has to be...'_

As Marco walked into his room, her glanced at the drawers lying against the wall. Two framed pictures stood upon it. One was of Marco and Star from a while back. The two were standing side by side, Star holding up her wand with one arm around Marco, while Marco was using one hand to make bunny ears behind her head. The picture next to it was a newer one, featuring Marco and Jackie. Marco's arm was around Jackie's waist, while Jackie's were wrapped around his neck, her head leaning against his.

Both pictures stirred such strong feelings within Marco, feelings so similar, he could barely tell them apart.

 _'The two most important girls in my life.'_ Marco thought. _'But I know which one is the most important... don't I?'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(Star vs. the Forces of Evil and all associated characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney.)_


	6. The Big Decision

**Marco's Choice**

 **Chapter Six: The Big Decision**

Marco spent the next few days feeling deeply conflicted, his thoughts veering wildly between Star and Jackie. It didn't help that he would continually interact with them both over that time. He had his dates with Jackie, and while Star was still acting frosty towards him, she was at least willing to sit beside him at the dining table and couch, and even share some civil words with him, even at school. Although that was a promising development for their friendship, it only further complicated Marco's feelings.

 _'What should I do?'_ He thought as he stood in his room over days of indecision. _'If I stay with Jackie, it would mean denying all those feelings for Star, which won't exactly help our friendship in the long run. But if I choose Star, it'll break Jackie's heart. And after she's been so good to me... How can I just dump her after all those good times?'_ Marco closed his eyes in exasparation. _'Come on, Diaz. You've got to choose...'_

Marco's mind flooded with images of times with both Star and Jackie. He had been enamoured with Jackie for so long, and the times they'd shared as boyfriend and girlfriend had been wonderful. But he had been through so much with Star; They had saved each others' lives so many times, gone on unforgettable, amazing adventures, and had always supported each other when the chips were down. There was no-one Marco trusted more to have his back in a sticky situation, and he knew the feeling was mutual. All of a sudden, it was plain to see how they could have fallen for each other.

 _'But Star and I live together.'_ Marco reminded himself. _'In the same house. It'd be a little weird, wouldn't it, us being... together-together? And then there's the question of what happens if things don't work out. Our friendship would be ruined. But if I stay with Jackie, it could be ruined anyway. ...Could I really take that kind of risk? I don't know. Risk-taking's never really been my strong suit, but maybe it'd be worth it...'_

Marco fell back on his bed, clutching a photo of him and Jackie in one hand, and a photo of him and Star in the other.

 _'Star or Jackie, Jackie or Star...'_ He thought. _'And it's my decision to make...'_

Marco struggled to decide, glancing between the two photos of the girls as corresponding memories flowed from his heart to his mind. Finally, he made a decision.

 _'This is it.'_ He thought. _'I've made my choice. And there's gonna be no turning back...'_

After school the next day, Marco decided to act. He caught up to Jackie just outside the building.

"Jackie, can we talk about something?" He asked.

"You can talk to me about anything, sweetie." Jackie smiled.

Marco cringed slightly, Jackie's use of such a pet name not helping his resolve.

"Let's go somewhere private." He suggested.

They walked a short distance away, to an empty street corner.

"So, what's going on?" Jackie asked.

"I... I... I think we should break up." Marco sighed.

"What?" Jackie asked, a look of surprise and dismay appearing on her face. "Why?"

"Look, these last few weeks have been wonderful." Marco admitted, feeling awful about saying such things to Jackie. "But I've... well, fallen for somebody else. I can't be with you any more."

"...Oh, right." Jackie bowed her head.

"I know this is a lousy thing to do, but I can't help how I feel." Marco sighed.

"I understand." Jackie said quietly. "If you don't feel that way about me anymore, I guess there's nothing either of us can do about it."

"Wow." Marco remarked. "You're really taking this well."

"No, I'm not." Jackie rose her head, revealing tears in her sea green eyes (to Marco's regret). "I'm barely holding it together. I really loved being your girlfriend, Marco. You were the sweetest guy I've ever been with."

"I'm sorry, Jackie." Marco said, overcome with guilt. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's okay." Jackie put on a weak smile. "Like you said, you can't help how you feel. The heart wants what it wants. And at least you had the guts to just come out and say it, and not string me along or something lousy like that." The smile faded. "We really had a good run though, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." Marco nodded sadly. "And... we can still be friends, right?"

"Right." Jackie kissed Marco on the cheek. "Boyfriend or not, you're still a great guy, Marco. Knowing you has definitely been one of the high points of my life."

"Thanks, Jackie." Marco smiled. "And for the record, you were a great girlfriend."

"With a guy like you with me, it was easy." Jackie grinned.

The two hugged each other.

"So, who's the lucky girl who's stolen your heart?" Jackie asked.

"It's... Star." Marco confessed.

"Whoa, really?" Jackie gaped.

"Yeah, really." Marco admitted sheepishly. "And honestly, I'm surprised, too. It just... kinda happened, if you want to know the truth."

"Y'know, I actually feel a little better about being dumped now." Jackie smiled. "Of all the girls to come in second to, there are way worse candidates. And let's face it, Star _is_ pretty awesome, isn't she?"

"She really is." Marco smiled back. "And it's time I let her know just how special she is to me."

"Then go get 'er, lover boy." Jackie grinned.

"I will." Marco nodded, as he headed back home.

"That Star's a lucky girl." Jackie admitted to herself, wiping more tears from her eyes. "Hope she realises just how lucky she is..."

Marco rushed back home, heading upstairs and knocking on Star's bedroom door.

"Star?" He called. "I need to talk to you!"

"Not now, Marco." Star retorted.

"Star, please." Marco begged. "I really need to say this."

There was a moment of silence... then Star's door opened.

"Okay, just make it quick." Star insisted.

"I'll try." Marco nodded, as he stepped into Star's room.

"So, what is it you need to say so bad?" Star asked.

"...I broke up with Jackie today." Marco announced.

"You did?" Star gasped, barely containing a feeling of elation. "..So what? Finally got tired of the awesome skater chick?"

"No." Marco shook his head. "I broke up with her because I realised I'm in love with someone else."

"Really?" Star's eyes lit up, hoping beyond hope that she knew who the girl was. "Who?"

"You." Marco smiled.

Star gasped with joy... before turning around and folding her arms.

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to just fall into your arms?" She huffed. "You rejected me when I blurted out my feelings, but you expect me to swoon over your little delayed reaction? Yeah, right. It's not gonna be that easy, Diaz."

"Okay, I kinda deserved that." Marco cringed. "You're right, though: It _was_ a delayed reaction."

"Huh?" Star turned around. "What do you mean?"

"It took a while for me to realise that I felt the same way." Marco declared. "I've been struggling with that feeling for days."

"Days?" Star frowned. "Really? Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because I was worried things wouldn't work between us." Marco admitted. "After you distanced yourself when I pushed you away, I thought it would be hard enough being friends again, let alone... something more. And then there was Jackie. I didn't think throwing her aside for you was the right thing to do."

"Doesn't seem to bother you right now." Star scoffed.

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking since then." Marco admitted. "Jackie will always mean something to me. She was my first crush, after all... But if I stayed with her, I'd be living a lie. Because I don't love her like that any more. I love you."

"...You do?" Star whispered.

"Yeah." Marco smiled.

"Oh, Marco..." Star smiled... but the smile became a frown. "But what if you were right all along? What if we're only supposed to be friends? What if it doesn't work out? What if we have the worst break-up ever, and we wind up never speaking to each other again?"

"I guess we'll just have to take that risk." Marco shrugged.

"Risk? You?" Star smiled in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah, I know." Marco smiled back. "Not really my thing. But taking the risk is better than just denying our feelings. I don't know about you, but it was driving me nuts, keeping it held in."

"Yeah, me too." Star admitted. "But still, it could end up ruining everything."

"Or it could make them better than ever." Marco pointed out. "We just have to have faith that our bond is strong enough to survive the ups and downs of a real relationship."

"That's a pretty big risk." Star sighed.

"I know." Marco nodded. "But it's nothing compared to the size of my feelings for you."

"Okay, that was just corny." Star snorted.

"I mean it, though." Marco admitted. "Star, you changed my life in so many ways. Thanks to you, I've known adventure, excitement, fun, seen things most can barely imagine... There's no-one more important to me in the entire world."

"Aww..." Star blushed. "You really mean all that?"

"All that, and more." Marco smiled.

Marco placed his hands on Star's cheeks, slowly pulling her toward. Star didn't fight it, instead locking eyes with Marco. Marco pressed his lips against Star's, and they both closed their eyes, overcome by the greatest feeling either of them had ever felt. It was like fireworks were going off in their hearts, like they were both walking on air. It all felt so perfect.

After what seemed like a glorious eternity, their lips parted.

"Wow..." Star sighed, eyes still locked with Marco's.

"My thoughts exactly." Marco said breathlessly. "Speaking of, still think this won't work out?"

"Right now, I don't think that at all." Star smiled. "I'm thinking we could be together forever..."

"Here's hoping." Marco smiled, embracing his new love. "I love you, Star Butterfly."

"And I love you, Marco Diaz." Star smiled back. "Now, how about another kiss?"

"With pleasure." Marco grinned.

The two of them pressed their lips together once more.

"You are a really great kisser." Star purred.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Marco stroked her golden locks. "Guess this is it. The big change."

"Yep." Star nodded. "No going back now. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." Marco nodded.

The two embraced, kissing for the third time in a row.

Unbeknownst to them, Marco's parents had been listening outside the door. Normally, they were above eavesdropping, but the emotional turmoil between Star and Marco had concerned them. They had listened in, hoping that the two would reconcile, but hadn't expected this.

"Ohh, that's so sweet!" Angie cooed.

"Si." Rafael grinned. "Marco has a way with the ladies. Just like his papa."

"Mom, dad, we can hear you!" Marco called from inside. "Please go away! We're kinda having a private moment here!"

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star called.

"Sorry, kids!" Rafael chuckled.

"We'll just be going now." Angie smirked. "You kids have fun..."

"We already are." Star smiled, kissing Marco on the cheek.

"Oh, yeah.." Marco grinned in spite of the interruption. "And nothing's going to ruin it."

The next day, Star and Marco walked down the halls of Echo Creek Academy, hand-in-hand. Naturally, since a gesture wouldn't go unnoticed. Some of their fellow students whistled, while others cheered.

"You go, Diaz!"

"Aww, they make such a cute couple!"

"Whoo!"

"Hey, you two." Jackie approached them.

"Hi, Jackie." Star smiled weakly. "Hope there aren't any hard feelings between us, since I kinda stole your man..."

"Relax, Star." Jackie smiled. "If anyone had to be with Marco instead of me, I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks." Star smiled. "I really appreciate you saying that."

"Yeah, Jackie." Marco added. "I still say you're taking this whole thing pretty well."

"I wasn't your true love, Marco." Jackie admitted. "And I accept that. And if you're happy, I'm happy. You two just take care of each other, okay?"

"More than okay with me." Star hugged Marco tightly.

"And me." Marco chuckled.

"You two are so sweet." Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'd better leave you to it before I get cavities."

"See you 'round, Jackie!" Star waved.

"And thanks... for everything!" Marco added.

Once Jackie left, the new couple gazed at each other lovingly.

"So... we've got english first period." Star noted. "Think Miss Skullnick'll mind if we hold hands under our desks?"

"Only one way to find out." Marco smirked, kissing Star on the cheek. "Shall we, milady?"

"We shall, lover-boy." Star playfully toussled his hair.

The two continued their path down the halls, arm-in-arm. And they continued their path in life in exactly the same way, both secure in the knowledge that their newfound relationship could handle anything fate could throw at them. It was a new chapter in both their lives, a chapter they would be writing together, and were determined would have a happy ending. Whatever the future held, they would face it together: Star and Marco, their hearts finally joined as one.

 **The End.**

 _(Star vs. the Forces of Evil and all associated characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney.)_


End file.
